Biografias por Lily Evans
by Ma Evans
Summary: É, eu sou desocupada.Inventaram de fazer uma resvista aqui em Hogwarts e só colocam artigos mediocres, então eu resolvi escrever um para experimentar.E sabe qual é o meu primeiro artigo?A Biografia de James Potter.É, voce não leu errado.


**Spoiler: Nenhum dos personagens contidos aqui pertencem a mim.São propriedades de J.K Rowling, Rocco, Warner e derivados. Se me processarem a única coisa valiosa que tiram daqui é o James meu pc querido, e eu vou lutar até a morte para defende-lo.**

**Biografia de James Potter**

_Por Lily Evans_

Amado por muitos, temido por outros e odiado por mim.O que eu, Lily Evans, estou fazendo escrevendo a biografia de James Potter se eu o odeio?Simples e fácil.Eu simplesmente estou sem nada para fazer, e como não agüento mais os artigos medíocres dessa maldita revista que inventaram não-sei-para-quê aqui em Hogwarts, eu resolvi escrever isso.Um artigo completo sobre a vida _dele._Por que justo _dele_?Porque talvez ele seja um maroto e toda a população feminina desta escola babe por ele, menos eu obviamente.Mas a questão não é essa, eu que estou sendo colunista pelo menos por um dia, irei contar a vocês a vida do apanhador mais desejado da Grifinória.

Antes de começar, vou dar a "ficha técnica" do Potter.Por favor, eu não me responsabilizo por possíveis desmaios, ataques cardíacos, colapsos ou/e ataques de histeria.

_Nome Inteiro: James Eduart Potter_

_Apelido: Prongs (?)_

_Data de Nascimento: 23/05/1960_

_Idade: 17 anos_

_Signo: Gêmeos.Geminianos costumam ser comunicativos, alegres, inteligentes e, principalmente, **mulherengos.** _

_Altura: 1,90 ( uma girafa)_

_Peso: 70 kg divididos em tríceps, bíceps e ips do mundo. ( tudo por causa do quadribol, ele é bombado daquele jeito) _

_Cor dos olhos: Castanhos esverdeados e ao sol ficam verdes (hum...realmente bonitos.)_

_Cor dos cabelos: Negros e bagunçados. ( desde quando um pente não passa por ali hein?E ele ainda faz o FAVOR de ficar passando a mão naquilo que ele chama de cabelo...fica literalmente um porco-espinho eletrocutado)_

_Cursando: 7º ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

_Casa: Grifinória_

_Quadribol: É o atual capitão e apanhador do time de sua casa.Torce para os Tornados._

_Comida Predileta: Lasanha com bastante molho, frango assado, purê de batatas, doces em geral, bife acebolado... (?)_

_Comida que detesta: Nenhuma ( como ele não é gordo!)_

_Comida que sabe fazer melhor: Não sabe cozinhar, só tortas e doces._

_Cor favorita: Vermelho ( ele fez um comentário sobre o porquê desta cor, mas isto realmente não importa!)_

_Pontos Fracos: "Não tenho, sou perfeito" – palavras do próprio._

_Hobby: Jogar quadribol, azarar o Snape (!) e amar uma certa ruiva ( odiei escrever isso aqui, pode ter certeza!)_

_Habilidades Especiais: Perito em duelos._

Eu sei que depois dessa "ficha técnica" haverá garotas histéricas gritando – Merlin deve estar se revirando em seu tumulo, com tantos gritinhos irritantes não? – e dizendo que o Potter é o genro-que-qualquer-mãe-queria-ter ou que ele é um-gostoso-maravilhoso-e-sexy.Bom, nenhuma dessas duas opções é falsa.Por quê?Sabem, dizem que do jeito que um filho trata sua mãe, será o espelho de como ele tratará sua futura esposa/namorada.E para provar este ditado popular muito conhecido, eu fui diretamente conversar com a senhora Potter.Uma senhora muito gentil e carismática que com alguns bolinhos já tinha me contagiado com sua elegância e simplicidade.De inicio pensei que ela não merecia o filho arrogante e bagunceiro que tinha, mas com o passar do tempo e as histórias que ela me contou vi que o Potter não era **tão** ruim assim, que ele era um bom filho.Então pretendentes à futura senhora Potter podemos definir James Potter como um semideus ou coisa parecida.O problema, meus caros leitores, é que ninguém é perfeito ou um semideus.E ele pode ser bonito, charmoso, bom filho, bom em quadribol, ter boas notas apesar de bagunceiro, **MAS** tem seus defeitos.E como eu não perderia esta oportunidade por nada, vou cita-los aqui.

_1º Despenteia os cabelos. ( Isso pode não ser um defeito.Não.Na realidade é sim!É, porque afeta a população de Hogwarts.Não, eu não sou louca.Já reparou que quando ele sorri e mexe no cabelo no corredor as garotas vão parando e trombando uma nas outras?Eu já perdi um livro por causa disso!)_

_2º Azara o Snape. (O Snape pode ser mala, chato, feio, me chamar de sangue-ruim, andar com um grupinho nojento, perturbar os primeiranistas, provocar os marotos, ser um panaca e torrar a paciência até da mais pura alma pacifica.Mas azára-lo só por passar nos corredores é demais!Dou detenção mesmo!Ele merece afinal de contas...)_

_3º Fica se exibindo. ( Que alma abençoada aqui em Hogwarts nunca viu ele se exibindo com aquele maldito pomo idiota?Deveria ser proibido ficar fazendo isso, principalmente nos jardins!Ele fica naquela de solta e pega, solta e pega, que quem ta ali concentrado em fazer alguma coisa, fica nervoso pelos gritinhos das garotas e por ser uma atitude tão ridícula)_

_4º Sai sem camisa dos treinos de quadribol.(Não, eu não preciso de internação no Saint Mungus, muito obrigada.Tudo bem que ele tem um físico admirável e que o que é bonito é pra se mostrar, mas sair por ai desse jeito e fazer uma balburdia nos corredores por causa daquelas loucas que quase desmaiam quando o vêem é demais pra cabeça...)_

_5º Bagunça nas aulas. (Aula de poções é o caos, Merlin do Céu.Ainda mais quando é dupla com a Sonserina e ele junto com os Marotos resolvem aprontar uma com os sonserinos.Eu realmente NÃO sei como esse garoto tira nota em todas as matérias!Cola não é, inteligência também não é, esforço também não.O que é?Pergunta filosófica essa...)_

Eu poderia ficar escrevendo todos os defeitos dele aqui detalhadamente, mas como isto é um artigo da Biografia dele, eu não vou fazer um arsenal de defeitos. Se eu fizer, é capaz de eu morrer cinco segundos depois a revista ter chego às mãos dos leitores.

Conversei com os nossos professores sobre a conduta de Potter sobre as suas disciplinas e mais uma vez fiquei surpresa por todos eles o elogiarem e admirarem.Eu mesma pensava que a professora McGonagall queria-o bem longe, de preferência ela em Hogwarts e ele na China, mas fiquei estarrecida ao ver que ela me disse coisas muito boas sobre ele.E olha que só de passar nos corredores e o ver ela já fala "Potter, aprontando?10 pontos á menos para a Grifinória!".O que me faz acreditar que milagres não são tão impossíveis assim não é mesmo?E até um garoto como James Potter pode ser visto como uma pessoa _aceitável_ na sociedade.

Ao sair de Hogwarts Potter quer se tornar Auror.Ao ser perguntado sobre o porquê de escolher tal profissão a resposta foi simplesmente "Com todos esses ataques acontecendo e todas essas famílias sendo destruídas, eu quero fazer algo que valha a pena!Que me faça sentir importante, que faça eu proteger quem eu amo...".Mais uma vez eu estou surpresa (Já esta virando mania, tratando-se do Potter).Acho que não era apenas eu que pensava que o Potter seria um jogador profissional de quadribol.Pelo talento que tem e pela paixão que ele demonstra em todos os jogos, acredita-se fielmente que a futura carreira dele seria um apanhador profissional de algum time.Mas mais uma vez ele nos surpreende e mostra que não é nenhum pouco previsível.

E eu repito: Amado por muitos e temido por outros.Potter nos mostrou que mesmo sendo um maroto e curtindo a vida adoidado ( termo usado por Sirius Black, seu parceiro de atividades) pode ser responsável, bom filho, estudioso, preocupado com o futuro e consciente.Tenho que admitir que ele não é tão egocêntrico assim e nem tão idiota.Apesar de algumas atitudes do individuo afirmarem totalmente isso, ele é um garoto gentil com todos, excepcional em tudo que faz e principalmente: imprevisível.Talvez seja por isso que a cada dia, este maroto faz mais sucesso com as garotas.Já que o mistério é um fator muito curioso e se combinado com beleza, atitude e gentileza forma o sentimento perfeito.

Então, eu reformulo minha frase: Amado por muitos, temido por alguns e nem tão odiado assim por mim.

É Potter você conseguiu, estou começando a te ver como um ser humano agora, e não como o insensível par da Lula Gigante.

_Hogwarts, Novembro de 1982._

_**. Continua:x**_

**N/A: Olá Pessoas!Como vão?Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena Biografia do James feita pela Lily.Não me perguntem de onde saiu a idéia, de onde eu tiro todas essas bobagens e esse tipo de pergunta.Eu estava fazendo 10 motivos para amar Draco Malfoy e do nada eu pensei em fazer uma Biografia.E mais do nada ainda uma ruiva tomou conta do meu teclado e escreveu tudo isso! XD.Se eu receber umas 10 reviews eu vou fazer a Biografia de Sirius Black por Lily Evans, uiahuiaha então depende de vocês...por isso esse "Continua?".**

**Quero agradecer ao meu teclado por ter sido maravilhoso e agüentar todas as vezes que eu o derrubo no chão, á Lily por ter tomado conta de mim e escrito tudo isso, a todo mundo que ler e que não me chamar de doida, e a J.K Rowling por ter criados os meus amores James e Lily!**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Má Evans**


End file.
